Blood Flower
by PureElement
Summary: Sequel to Through Crimson Hell. Sakura and Itachi's children are now 14 and ready to help their parents take down Konoha. With their children, the 4 remaining Akatsuki members and all of the Kiri village, will they be able to destroy their old village?
1. The Family

BLOOD FLOWER

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Absolute silence filled the large Japanese style home, holding everything in a grasp of quiet. I twisted onto my side as my body grew restless in it's old position. A sigh escaped my frowning lips and I turned my head to look at my husband who lay next to me.

"Itachi? Are you awake?" My voice was soft whispering. A grunt met my ears and I gave a crooked smile. "Itachi, can you believe we only have a few days left until we finally are able to take down Konoha? So soon, we'll be able to kill those whom denied us that which we so deserved."

Itachi's deep Sharingan eyes locked with mine and he reached over to gently caress my cheek with his thumb.

"Yes. Soon, we will have that which we have worked so hard for. But you need sleep, Sakura, you have early training with the children tomorrow." Then he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me tight to his body. "Sleep, Sakura, sleep."

I gave a small yawn and closed my eyes, letting myself surrender to my bodily needs as I felt Itachi rub my back gently.

The next thing I knew, there was light and someone yelling. I groaned and opened my eyes, just in time to move out of the way as my daughter landed where my head had been. She jumped again and landed behind Itachi, who was now sitting up, just as one of my sons came skidding into the room.

"Kanaye? Mai? What's going in here?" Itachi's stern voice caused both of the teenagers to freeze then scramble to stand properly and bow in respect for their parents.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Otou-sama, Okaa-san." They said in unison. Then Kanaye stepped forward and pointed angrily to Mai.

"She hid my _naginata?_!!" He yelled out.

"I did no such thing! You just misplaced it again." Mai said crossly. Her brother glared at her.

"Well," I said. "Do you have any proof that she hid it, Kanaye?" The boy opened his mouth to respond then paused.

"Um, no." A small pout formed on lips. Mai smirked victoriously.

"Well when and if you do, then you can come to us and tell us. Understood?" He nodded.

"Mmmm, what's going on?" A new voice joined all of ours. We all turned to see Akiko and Haru in the door now, staring at us in confusion with sleepy eyes.

"Nothing now." I said as I slid out from under the covers and stood up. "Everybody go get dressed and wash up, breakfast is in an hour."

They all nodded and left for their rooms. I turned to Itachi and raised my eyebrow in a humorous way.

"Training today is going to be interesting, I can tell." I then grinned and grabbed my clothing before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

An hour later we all sat at the table eating our breakfast of miso, rice and salmon. I looked at my four children. It was hard to believe that they were fourteen already, they really had grown up fast.

Even though they were identical quadruplets, it was very easy to tell them apart.

Akiko had midnight-black hair that hung halfway down her back and was usually extremely quiet and soft spoken, but incredibly smart. A genius like her father.

Mai had very long hair, down to her knees, like all the others it was black, but she had streaked it with red. Green eyes like the other three as well. Graceful and bold she often shocked people at first with her bluntness but gained their respect later both as a fighter and a diplomat.

Haru's hair was down to his shoulder, in a straight cut and was a bluish-black. Haru was the most like me. He'd been born with a split personality. The side to him that you saw most often was his kind, caring, calm side. But in battle he would absolutely change. He became sadistic and bloodthirsty with massive chakra reserves and extremely high Killer Intent. Itachi and I are the only ones that can control him when his other side appears. Whenever he is not required to train or participate in a formal event, he keeps to himself, usually sitting out in our garden reading a book or drawing.

Kanaye had no hair, having started shaving his head at the age of ten. He was a very masculine guy who hated losing to anyone, especially a girl and especially Mai. Ever since they were little the two had fought constantly, often making themselves into little nuisances. Kanaye reminded me of Naruto at times as he often acted impulsively and without thinking.

As I sat there looking at my children I suddenly realized the time. After placing my _hashi_ on top of my rice bowl I stoop up and summoned the four.

"Come, we have a formal event to attend this afternoon so we must train early to make time."

"Yes Mother." They all said in unison then raised themselves off their knees and to their feet.

"Good. Now go get you're weapons and meet me out at Training Area 11 in ten minutes. Those who are late do three hundred push-ups.

I stood on the worn earth, waiting for my children, the bright morning sun heating my body to a comfortable temperature.

"Soon, soon we take down Konoha, and I will have my revenge." I whispered into the wind. A moment later, four blurs of color came to stop before me. I looked at Mai with a disapproving look.

"You arrived last Mai. You are small and agile and should be able to beat the other three." She winced under my piercing gaze.

"I know Okaa-san, but Kanaye pushed me." She shifted her eyes to glare at her brother. I sighed and looked at Kanaye questioningly. He looked back innocently.

"I have no idea what she's talking about Mother. Besides, what reason would I have for pushing her?"

"Maybe because you're angry at me for taking your _naginata_!" She yelled.

"Aha! You admit it! You _did_ take it!!" He shouted triumphantly.

"I did not! You just seem convinced that I did, therefor you'd be angry with me, duh!" She argued back, poking him in the chest with one of her fans.

Mai's weapon of choice was two _tessen_ (iron fan). They worked well with her wind-affinity. Sharp yet graceful movements with those fans created powerful wind jutsu's that no one could copy. They were also good in close combat, the ends were sharp as any kunai or shuriken and had many times sliced straight through her enemy.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose as my two children continued to fight. How was it that two such opposites had been created by the same genes? Finally my annoyance got to me.

"Enough! I am tired of you two fighting every moment of every day. You are both to do three hundred push-ups, every time I hear you fighting today, you get an added one hundred. Understood?" The nodded, knowing better than to argue. "Good, now get to it!"

I summoned Haru and Akiko away to train on their new jutsu only to hear as I walked away Mai and Kanaye fighting again.

"Four hundred!" They both groaned and I couldn't help the evil smile on my face.

Four hours later we walked into our house and all went separate ways to bathe, I entered the bathroom connected to the room I shared with Itachi and smiled happily to see a hot steaming tub full of water waiting for me. I stripped and got in, sighing happily as I my muscles relaxed in the heat. I thought back to the training and what to teach tomorrow.

Akiko was improving rapidly. At a young age she had picked up the sword and learned to use it, now she could beat anyone in _kendo_. She learned the art of the sword from her father, whom held a hidden talent for it. Akiko had natural talent for being a ninja and enjoyed every moment of it. It was obvious from early on that she was genius like her father. She was also the only one out of the four that had inherited the Sharingan. Once she learned of her earth-affinity she immediately went to start creating jutsu that combined sword and earth.

Haru, had no weapon at all, but was a brutal and sadistic fighter, both at close and long range. His water-affinity made sense when I thought about it. Both could be calm one moment, then become a merciless killer the next.

Kanaye, he needed some help early on, it used to be that we had to drag him to training for years, then suddenly halfway through his eleventh year he fell in love with being a ninja. He dedicated himself to it, practicing day and night, to make up for his years of failure. Soon after he found a beautiful _naginata_ in a weapons store and had fallen in love with the double ended glaive. It was extremely large and heavy and at first it was awkward for him to learn to fight with it. It also didn't help that it was traditionally a woman's weapon. He received much teasing for that small fact. But he continued to practice with the weapon until he mastered it. Before long he used it with grace and ease, combining it with his lightning-affinity. He said that he didn't care about all the teasing, but he was very glad when it stopped and they others respected both him and his weapon.

A knock sounded on the door and recognizing the chakra signature I called for the person to come in. It was Itachi.

He looked at my naked body in the tub and I saw the lust in his eyes. I smirked and winked at him. He turned around and held out a towel to me.

"Get out and put it on. I came to tell you that it is time to get ready." I stepped out from the tub and wrapped the towel around my small body.

"Alright." He turned around and I noticed he already had his Kage robes on.

He saw me looking at him and offered his explanation.

"I'm heading over to the tower early to speak with Deidara, Tobi and Kakuzu." He headed for the door.

"Konan will be in soon, to help you dress." With that, he left.

Sure enough, a few moments later, Konan came in bearing a large box. Inside was a expensive, black silk kimono decorated with golden cranes, a flowing silver creek and branches decorated with rich pink cherry blossoms.

An hour later Sakura no longer stood there, instead there stood Lady Hana, wife of the Mizukage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Heeeeey!! I have the new chapter. So since this is the first chapter of the sequel it is a little boring since I'm explaining about the new characters. And just so you know, Tobi is Tobi. He's not Madara or Obito. Sorry if some of the explanations are a little long. Don't worry we'll be back into the fighting and gore soon enough. **

**Mai Dance**

**Akiko Bright child**

**Haru Spring**

**Kanaye Zealous one**

**Both Itachi and Sakura took on new names when they entered Kiri, Itachi's is Mamoru which means To Protect and Sakura's is Hana which means Flower.**

**Please review, but don't be too hard on this chapter, it's mostly just for information.**

**PureElement**


	2. Nearly There

BLOOD FLOWER

The carriage swayed smoothly side to side as we made our way along the crowded streets. I sat in the in the middle of the seat with both of my daughters on either side. The boys were in a different carriage.

Noise filtered in from the streets, from the crowds on the other side of the silk screens that covered the windows. Mai lent forward and lifted the curtain up slightly, just enough so that she could see. I frowned and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back.

"Act like a lady, Mai." I told her.

"But Okaa-san, I want to see what's going on." She argued back at me.

"Do not talk back." I scolded her. "And as for what's going on, nothing's going on. They are just heading towards the Kage tower as we are. Now sit still."

The fourteen year old pouted but did as she was told, folding her hands delicately in her lap. We all looked perfect, sitting there being the picture of beauty, grace and charm.

Akiko snapped her fan open and started wave it towards herself.

"I hope we get there soon. It's hot." She complained quietly.

"I'm sure it won't be that much longer." I assured her as I patted my hair gently to make sure that everything was still in place. I then looked over my daughters hair and fixed a few pins that were at odd angles and made sure that their collars didn't dip.

Both Mai and Akiko let out sighs of relief when the wheels of the carriage stopped turning and the door opened to reveal Deidara and Tobi. They bowed politely.

"Good day Hana-sama, Lady Mai, Lady Akiko." They said in unison before stretching their hands out to help us down.

I smiled politely.

"Kon'nichi wa Deidara-kun, Tobi-kun." Deidara took my hand and helped me to step out. I turned to him and thanked him before asking my question. "Deidara-kun, is Aya-chan still on her mission?"

He nodded. A few years ago I had made Aya into an official Akatsuki member and invited her into Kiri ANBU with me. She had become a well respected ninja in the village and was starting to lead genin teams as well.

"Hai, Hana-sama. I'm afraid that she ran into some trouble on her way back. She should be home tomorrow or the day after though."

"Oh, alright then." I took a step forward and gestured for my four children to follow me as I headed towards Itachi's office. My wooden shoes hit the cement rhythmically as I took the small, dainty steps of a lady.

The guards at his door bowed to us and let us in without a word. Behind a large and simple desk sat the powerful head of the great beast that was Kirigakure. I smiled at him.

"Hello again dear, are you ready for the festival?" I asked as I turned to study a new scroll I noticed on the shelf.

"Yes, very. I I have just received word of some news that will make your revenge all the sweeter." I could hear the sadistic glee in his voice and knew that this was something very good.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

He smirked before speaking. "It seems that Otogakure will be participating in the Chuunin exams at Konoha as well and that the leader of the village, our dear little Sasuke, will be there to watch his teams test."

I grinned wildly at this.

"Does Uzumaki know of this yet?" I asked.

"Yes, my spies say that he was informed last night along with Lady Hinata. They also say that he became upset and stormed off in a violent temper while Lady Hinata dismissed the messengers coldly. It seems that neither of them are happy about Sasuke coming to Konoha for the first time since he left, back when you were all but children."

I chuckled a little bit. "Naruto always overreacted when it came to Sasuke."

Itachi gave a small smile before walking up to me and taking my small hands in his. "Sakura, I don't care how things go between the two of them, you are not to talk to them unless you have to, or even be near them, we can't risk them finding out about anything. Alright?"

A small sigh escaped his lips at my annoyance of him telling how behave in Konoha, but I knew he was right and I gave him a nod.

Itachi stepped away from me and open the door, telling the guards to let Deidara, Tobi and Kakuzu in. Within a minute the three walked into the room and bowed to me and then my husband

"Is everything ready?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, Itachi-sama, everything is ready! This is gonna be an awesome festival!" Tobi cried, pumping his fist into air with enthusiasm.

I walked up to Tobi and stroked his head gently as he froze at the fact that I was so near to him.

"Don't forget, that soon we'll be having an even better festival, once the corpse of Konoha lays dead at our feet." I smirked.

"You know what's awesome Okaa-san?" Kanaye asked me as he slung an arm over my shoulder affectionately.

"What?" I questioned.

"Having you as a mother." He said. I smiled and thanked him, giving a tight hug as I did so.

I turned to Itachi. "We should probably be leaving for the festival."

As we walked out the door we left our true selves behind, once again becoming the Mizukage and Lady Hana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A week after that festival took place in Kiri, Naruto Uzumaki stood on the balcony of his home, his beautiful wife, Hinata by his side. His eyes scanned the bustling ninja village of Konoha and he smiled. His loved ones were safe.

"Naruto, you should be getting dressed, the Genin from the other villages will start arriving soon and you must be there to welcome them." Hinata spoke in her quiet voice. He sighed.

"Fine." As he moved to return to their bedroom he felt a chakra enter their property, coming towards them quickly. "Hinata, would please let the messenger in while I finish dressing?" He asked, picking up a random pair of pants of the floor and sniffing them to see if they were clean.

"Of course."

Naruto dressed quickly, pulling on his pants once he'd found some clean ones and then a black turtle neck shirt along with his Kage robes.

Their was a knock on the door and he called for the person to come in. It was Hinata.

"Naruto, the Oto Genin are in sight, and will arrive shortly, the Kiri Genin will be a little after that." She told him.

The Hokage grunted his understanding as he placed his hat carefully on his head. After checking his reflection in the bedroom mirror and deciding that he looked damn good, he nodded to his wife and they stepped out into the hallway and soon after that, into the busy streets of Konoha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi, my children and I along with all other competing teams and their sensei's walked down the wide road that led to the gates of the city. We had traveled for days now and some of the weaker genins were started to complain of exhaustion and sore muscles. Many times I had yelled at them to shut up, telling them that a ninja showed no weakness with anything. Every time I did this silence followed immediately, since not even lowly genin were stupid enough to talk back to and invoke the wrath of Lady Hana.

Even though I was known first as the Mizukage's wife, every ninja and civilian still respected my prowess as a ninja and all knew of my short temper.

I smiled slightly as I thought back to the festival night.

Itachi had stood proudly in front of the village as he addressed all the inhabitants. He spoke of the glory we would all get when we brought Konoha to it's knees for execution. How their fate would rest on the mercy we would not show to them.

I gave a small smirk as I once again realized that we had the village manipulated for our use. We were using them, and in a way, they knew it. Our story was that Konoha ninjas had killed our friends and family in cold murder, to silence them, to stop them from revealing their corrupted government. That we would get revenge on them, and stop the government and punish them for all their sins and evil, and that we needed Kiri's help.

Nobody but our family and those in Akatsuki knew of our secret agenda.

A finger poked my side and I looked over to see Akiko's dark eyes.

"Mother, we'll be at the village in a few minutes, I just wanted to let you know."

I smiled at her and place my hand on her head.

"Thank you, my child. I don't know why I didn't notice, being as familiar with this area as I am."

She smiled back at me, but her lips curled into a frown as she scanned my face more carefully.

"You don't look so well, Okaa-san. Are you getting ill again?" Her face held fear and concern for me and I bit my lip, not wishing to lie to my daughter. Finally I just let out a sigh and shook my head.

"I don't know, Akiko-chan. I don't know." Just as the words finished, I turned to cough and looked down at my hand so see small specks of blood covering it. I cursed and took out a piece of cloth to wipe it away before she saw, but she saw anyway and ran to get Itachi who came to me in a hurry.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I nodded. "I'm fine, my chakra is acting up a little bit though."

He narrowed his eyes disbelieving, but still gave a short nod and turned to go back to his spot.

I wiped my mouth with the cloth and stuck it back into my pocket.

Seven years ago, my body started to deteriorate as the demon chakra in me slowly burned away at it.

Sometimes the pain was searing and hot and kept me in bed or at least in the house for days. Other times it was just a dull ache that I had learned to live with. But the last year, I had taken a turn for the worse and had started coughing blood and and getting dizzy and weak at random times. These two things were happening more and more frequently and Itachi and the children as well as the village were starting to fear for my life.

I knew that I didn't have much longer to live, and that was fine with me. I had a wonderful husband and beautiful kids and soon I would have my revenge. In a few months, I'd be ready to die.

The chattering in our group suddenly ceased and I found myself out of my thoughts and standing in front of the village gates that I used to love and know so well.

I walked up to stand with Itachi as two people walked towards us. There was a man with spiky blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes wearing Kage robes and a smaller woman with long dark hair that flowed down her back and pale, almost white eyes wearing a stunning kimono.

We gave a small bow to them and they did the same.

"Hokage-sama, I am Mamoru, the Mizukage." Itachi said, using his alias, then gestured to me. "And this is my wife, Lady Hana, Kiri's ANBU leader.

The man smiled.

"Welcome, Mizukage-sama. I am Naruto and this is my wife Hinata, our top medic-nin"

I held my power under control as it surged through me as he spoke. Here I was, finally.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

** Alright everybody, here's Chapter 2!! Sorry for the wait, I had a lot of stuff to do. I had applied to and got into a college and currently have lot's of family visiting, I've also been very busy with Karate, so I hope you'll forgive me.**

**I hope you like the chapter, and as usual I hope you give me your feedback. Your reviews are awesome and make me very happy!! So please review.**

**PureElement**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey everybody!! To avoid having all my awesome readers mad at me, I'm telling you the latest news. Alright, first of all, I won't be able to write or update for the next month since I'll be in Norway with my family. Second, updates will be coming slowly this winter, I currently have three books in progress and I'm starting college this fall, so I won't have a lot of time for this story. If you're willing to stick with me though, I will continue this story and finish it for you all eventually. I'm really sorry about the huge delay in updating**

**PureElement (L)**


End file.
